Broken
by Marinna Blackwell - the Panda
Summary: We all thought Imprints couldn't be broken. We thought they were happy endings. But what we thought, turned out to be wrong. Written with anessieblack4292 as Emily Young. Story picks up around the middle of New Moon.
1. Emily: Tossed Aside for Someone Else

**Emily's POV**

They said an imprint cannot be broken and can be anything. What they did not tell us that it could be changed and leave a person feeling alone and unwanted. Why? Did they just not know? Or did they withhold the information on purpose? I honestly didn't care which it was. It honestly didn't matter right now. Whats done was done and I had to deal with the consequences.  
He didn't though, I scowled at the ocean. He didn't. He was happy now, so happy that I couldn't even walk into my own house without getting upset. Although, it wasn't just his fault. She was always there. That wouldn't really be a problem either if she didn't always have that smug smile on her face. Its like she was was telling me that it's just payback with it. In fact, she did tell me it was just payback during a heated discussion one night.  
It was true though. It was payback. I never should have stolen her from him, imprint or not. I should have made him suffer for how he hurt my cousin. I never should have betrayed her, no matter how happy I became. What was wrong with me? Did I just not care about her, the one who had been there for me for most of my life?  
In fact, thinking about this, I wasn't awfully surprised the imprint shifted, if that was a reason. I mean, would anyone's true imprint be one who would betray there own family? If they were to start a family on there own... well, who's to say that they wouldn't betray them?

"Hey Em." A voice called softly as he sat next to me in the sand. I glanced over wearily at Jacob. The boy looked exhausted, plus he was without a shirt. That meant he just got off patrol.

"Go home, Jake" I sighed. "Get some food." Just because I wasn't at home cooking for them all day now, didn't mean I didn't care anymore. I needed to make sure my boys were still eating, still sleeping and that my ex-fiancee wasn't working them to death.

"I ate already." He responded a little to quickly which sort of made me suspicious, but I hardly was in the mood to push it, or drag him back to the house where we were sure to run into the reservations newest love birds. I nodded silently, still staring out into the waves.

"So...whats up?" he sprawled out on he sand completely at ease. I hesitated, trying to give think of something worth saying to amuse him. After a couple minutes though, I couldn't come up with anything. "You know whats up."

Jake sighed. "I do, I had patrol with both of them yesterday, and...it was horrible." I winced internally not wanting to think about that. He noticed. "I mean...I'm sorry."

I nodded, glancing at him. "Its okay." I spoke softly, the words barely able to be heard to my own ears.

Jacob didn't respond, and if I didn't know any better, I would think he didn't hear me. We both stared out into the waves for a while after that, each in our own thoughts. I was actually thinking of how bad it must be for all of them with both Sam and Leah on patrol because somehow I highly doubted they kept their thoughts professional. That was just an educated guess though, from the way they acted around the house. It was the house now. It wasn't mine and his anymore. Well it was in some peoples mind, but in others it was their house now, and I was just permitted to stay like some kind of charity case, including my own. I hated it. I hated sleeping in the spare bedroom and seeing Leah's stuff scattered around. I hated having to hear them at night, because shifters are no where near quiet. Most of all I hated knowing that a mere week ago, it was me that Sam was making moan and giggle. I hated knowing that a week ago, I was happy.

"Why are you sticking around and watching them, Emily?" Jacob asked like he could read my mind. I tore my eyes from the ocean and looked at him. This whole week had gone by and nobody had once bothered to ask that, until just now. Not even Sam. Not even on the rare occasions he cornered me in the kitchen and I actually listened to his empty apology's. Its true that I never asked him why he offered to let me stay either, but still he should have had the common courtesy to ask.

"Um..." Was all I could say. I didn't know why I was sticking around. I never actually consciously thought about it.

"I mean, why would you want to sit around this place and watch them? Why don't you go back to Neah Bay?" The words sent a pang through me. Why didn't I go back to my home? The answer was simple. It wasn't my home any longer. LA Push was. No matter what Sam did too me, La Push would always be my home. No matter if he did kick me out of the house and the reservation. I would always have my boys. So the answer was pretty clear wasn't it?

"For you." I answered."I'm staying for you guys."Jacob took a couple moments to respond, something I couldn't identify was lingering in his eyes.

"The pack would be fine without you, Emily. Contrary to popular belief, we do know how to cook, even if its just frozen dinners." He chuckled at the last part, trying to make it a joke.I could only manage a half of a small smile at him, willing myself not to cry.

"I love you guys though." I spoke just as softly as before. "I can't leave you."

"And we love you too, Em." He stressed. "Enough that we don't want to see you get hurt."

"It already happened though." I responded. "This? The aftermath? Its nothing, Jake, nothing in compared to when he left me."

"I know." He said solemnly and nodded, like he he didn't know what else to say. He sounded like he wanted too though. I slid my hand over his to tell him that it was alright, that he didn't need too. He didn't seem to get the message though. "Honestly, Emily? We all hate Sam for doing this too you."

The words threw me through a loop. They were not suppose to hate him. No matter what I would like to think and did think half the time, this wasn't completely his fault. They were not suppose to pick a girl that came as an outsider over their Alpha. They didn't hate him for doing this to Leah, so why me? I didn't verbalize it, I knew he knew what I was going to say as he looked into my eyes. I also knew he was just going to argue with me if I said anything, so it was better to keep my mouth shut. Me not responding led as into a good couple minutes of silence again, as I left my hand on his. It comforted me to know I had people still there for me and the contact proved it. Jacob knew it meant nothing else, so what was the problem with leaving it there? In the silence, Jacob's stomach rumbled audibly.

"Jacob." I chastised. "You told me you ate."

Jacob winced. "White lie?" He said it in a questioning tone, as if he was asking if I would accept it.

I groaned. "You have to eat, Jacob." I glanced behind me. "Come on." I got up after a minutes thought.

"Where are we going?" He looked up at me.

"To eat." I responded. At the words eat, Jacob jumped up, due to his natural werewolf tendencies, but as he thought about it, he frowned.

"We're not going back to that house." He shook his head. "Trust me, I'd be the worst friend ever if I let you go back there now." He pulled a face. "Besides, I cant deal with much more of him today."

I nodded silently, not wanting to know their plans for after patrol today and feeling sorry for Jacob for hearing it. "Well then..." I paused, having no place else to go.

"We can go to my house." Jacob offered. "There's food there. You can cook. Plus Billy's at Charlies, so when he gets back he wont feel like cooking."

"And we all know that would have horrible consequences." I joked, starting up the beach.

"Hey, I don't feel like having frozen dinners tonight." It only took him two long strides to catch up to me.

"I'm sure you don't" I actually laughed for the first time in a week. "You guys are spoiled, do you know that?"

Jacob nodded, agreeing, as we made it into the village. 'I know." He chuckled. "So maybe you do need to leave us for your own good."  
I didn't respond to that, and he quickly figured out he just turned the conversation sour, because he touched my shoulder reassuringly. "Or maybe not, it won't help anyways, We'll all just flock to Sue's." I tried to smile."I'm sure you would."

Sue's. I never thought about that before. Living with my aunt was an option now that Leah was always at Sam's. Somehow, I never thought of it before now. I felt a little guilty about not talking to her, but in all honesty I was frightened too. What side would she take? I would just rather not go through the rejection of my aunt.


	2. Jacob: Making the First Move to Forever

**A/N: Okay, so I feel bad for not having this done sooner and my co writer, aneesieblack4292, kept yelling at me to get this done. Go check out her stories because she is an awesome writer. I loves you, Nessie Belle. Now, here is the next, long awaited chapter. My regulars know what to do. Leave me some comments, concerns, bitches or gripes and I will get back to you on them. Laters, Schatzes. Oh, make sure to check out Nessie's stories.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We arrive at my dad's house to see that dad is still out with Charlie and he might be gone for a long time. I open the door for Emily and let her in first. My heart aches when I see her sad face again and know that she is hurt and there is nothing that I can do. Emily goes to the kitchen and sees it has food, but not much of it has been used. She smiles as she gets some things out to start. I watch her closely and my heart begins to race as she moves around the kitchen while humming just like she did at Sam's house. My wolf purrs at the sight as I start to feel scared to let her know the truth about my feelings.

"Em?" I finally say. She turns to look at me with somewhat happy eyes.

"Yes, Jake?" She asks softly. I look at her scar and silently vow to never let anyone do that to her.

"Would you mind if I put on some music?" I ask and mentally beat myself up for not telling her. Emily nods and goes back to cooking. I go to turn the music on and then go back to help her.

"Jake, what is on your mind? I am sensing something is not right about you right now," Emily says.

"I like this girl and have liked her since I met her. It is not Bella, but another woman. Since I have to terms with my feelings for her, I am not sure what I should do," I say at last. My shoulder feel lighter after finally telling someone about what has been weighing me down.

"Well, you should tell her how you feel and see if she likes you back. You will never know unless you try, Jake," Emily says, as she goes back to make her food.

"Okay, Emily, I have liked you since I first met you. I think I am in love with you now after so long of denying my feelings," I say softly. Emily smiles and gives a little giggle. "What is so funny?"

"That is great practice, now go to the girl and say that to her," Emily says. I turn and stare at Emily in shock at her not believing me that it is true.

"I just did, you are the woman I like, Emily," I say in distraught. She looks and sees how serious I am and she sucks in a deep breathe.

"Jacob, you are serious? I am sorry, but I am not sure I like you that way and I just got out of my relationship with Sam," Emily says.

"That is alright, I just wanted you to know," I say brokenhearted. I shuffle to the living room to turn the telly on and watch a programme while I wait for her to finish. My heart aches as I replay what just happened. I stare at the screen blankly and do not notice when she walks into the living room and sits next to me.

"Jake?" Emily says softly. I do not move as I continue to stare at the screen. She touches my arm and I turn to her. "Jake, were you telling me the truth about how you feel towards me?"

"Yes, I have felt that way since I first met you," I say.

"Okay, I just don't want to rush into another relationship after what happened between me and Sam. I am not sure I am ready for that," Emily says. I see that she has tears in her eyes and know that she is brooding over what Sam did to her.

"Tell me how you feel about all of this from your heart," I say. Emily looks at me and then her tears start to fall. I pull her into my arms and she sobs into my chest.

"I hate them both for doing this to me. I keep telling myself that this is why I should have taken Sam from Leah. This was all my fault to begin with. I hate them," Emily sobs. I rub her back and coo soothing words to her. She relaxes against me and she holds onto me. I lift her chin to make her look at me and she gives a small smile.

"Sam was a fool for leaving you at all. He lost out on a great woman and is going to regret making the choice he made. I love you, Emily, and I promise to never hurt you like Sam did," I say. Emily's smile widens and then I lean down to kiss her softly. The moment our lips touch briefly, a shock of electricity runs through us and our lips meld together. Instead of pulling away, Emily wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I growl as I lay her on the couch and kiss her back with more passion than ever. Emily groans and runs her hands through my hair before grabbing small handfuls of it. I let my hands go up her thighs and squeeze gently.

"Jake, please," Emily says, breathlessly in my ear. I purr and pick her up before carrying her to my bedroom, but stop when I remember she was making something to eat. "It is okay, I can put it in the oven later. Please, Jake, I cannot wait any longer."

I groan and take her to my room. I lay her gently on the bed, after I securely close the door and I hover over her as I marvel at the beautiful woman that is trapped below me. Emily runs her hands up my arm and wraps her arms around my neck, to make me fall down to get closer to her. I kiss her lips softly and she lets out a soft moan. My hands go up her stomach and go up to cup her breasts. Emily arches her beck to fill my hands with her breasts completely. I kiss her neck and try to get her shirt off. Emily wiggles out of it and pulls my shirt over my head. I scoot down and undo her bra to get it off and groans when I see her nipples harden the moment my eyes look at them.

"Your nipples are hard, Em," I purr, as I lean down to suckle on them. Emily squeaks when my teeth graze her nipples and I start to suckle like a newborn babe.

"Oh god, Jake," Emily moans. She grabs onto my hair and holds me closer. I let my hand wander down below us and slide them under her pants to cup her sex. She flinched when my finger touched her nub and massaged it just a little bit. Emily wiggles under me as she moans out my name. I continue to suckle on her breast and then let one of my fingers slip into her.

"You are so wet, Emily," I growl against her nipple, causing it to harden even more. Emily pants as I slip her pants down and slide down to lick her entrance. She grips my hair and lifts her legs when I kiss her nub and then lick her like she my favourite flavour of ice cream.

"Not there, Jake," Emily moans and tries to push me away. But I protest and keep licking her, as I stick my finger in her. Emily gasps and her body bucks at the feeling that I am giving her. I groan when she moans out my name and she lets go of my hair to grip the bed sheet. I suckle on her nub and move my fingers faster in her.

"I want you to come in my hand and mouth. Come for me, baby," I purr against her. Emily's body becomes rigid as my words make her come undone and she comes in that moment. I strip naked and rub my hand against my hard member. Emily reaches down to touch it and I convulse the moment the touches me. "Oh god."

"You are such a big boy, Jake," Emily says with a smile and she starts to move her hand up and down my member. I groan and lean forward to trap her under my body as she keeps going. Emily smiles as she scoots down to take me in her mouth and starts to suck on me. She purrs against my hard member when I gasp and growl as she goes faster.

"OH GOD, EMILY!" I growl as she starts to massage my balls as she sucks me. Emily swirls her tongue around my tip and that sends me up the wall in ecstasy. I groan as I come in her mouth and she groans as she swallows me. I growl impatiently and pull her back up while flipping her on her stomach and lifting her pretty little ass into the air. Emily moans as I lean over her and kiss her shoulder and push myself into her and fill her up. We gasp at our unison and we sit for a moment to relish in the long awaited moment. I have finally plunged into her and she is now mine. My sweet Emily has taken my virginity with her beautifully wet pussy. I begin to thrust into her and she grips the bedsheets at my sudden movements.

"So big, oh god," Emily whimpers. "You are bigger than Sam, Jake."

"Good, I am glad to be able to out do him in bed," I groan, as I put my hands over hers and we intertwined our fingers together. I kiss Emily's shoulder and her scars as I pound into her faster. My wolf growls and I growl softly at the sudden possession I feel for her. "Mine."

"Yes, Jake," Emily moans in agreement. I bite her ear softly and pant when I put my forehead on her shoulder. She is almost at her boiling point as I hear her orgasm coming and it is in sync with mine. "Jake, please come in me. I need you in me... please, Jake."

I snarl and go much faster at her command to make her scream out my name. She writhes under me as her walls clench around me as she comes and then I explode into her the moment she lets out her last scream. I hold onto her and we remain in our position for a moment longer before my bedroom door is kicked open and dad is sitting at the door. Emily and I jump and cover ourselves with my sheet. She hides her face behind the sheet and into my chest.

"Fucking shit, dad! Get out!" I shout and pull my pillow over my hard member. Dad stares at Emily and I in horror and then I see that he is not alone in the house. I see Bella and Charlie walk to the door and they stare at us as well. Emily punched my ribs and turned a bright red when she saw them as well. My jaw dropped to the floor when I see them staring at us. This is just the best fucking moment in my bloody life. I hold Emily close and she holds onto me as we wait for my dad to yell at us.


	3. Emily: What do you say to that?

**Emily's POV**

I sit there frozen on the bed, horrified of what I have done. I just had sex with Jacob Black. I just had deliciously mind blowing sex with Jacob Black, but that fine little detail seemed to slip away as I sat there shaking in his arms as his father stared at us. I was numb to everything. Jacobs shouting, what Billy said in response, everything, but I did hear the door closing. I slowly came out of my hiding place and Jacob fitted his arms around me. "No." I told him quietly, pushing him away. "I can't..."

Jacob cusses. "Great" He says sarcastically. "Just great. My dad has to ruin everything, doesn't he?"

I shake my head as I slid of the bed and get dressed, trying to cover myself as I do. Jacob follows and tries to slid his arms around me again when I finish. "Get dressed." I tell him softly, stealing a guilty look at his glorious body.

He nodded like an idiot and listened.

"How...do I get out of here without anyone seeing?" I groaned into my hands as he slid his pants on.

"You don't." Ever truthful Jake answered. "There's no way. And besides, they already saw you. They already fricken saw us." He groaned and kicked the bed.

I looked up frightened. "It wasn't their faults! It was mine. I was...to loud."

Jacob grimaced and tried for the third time to put his arms around me. This time, I let him. "How can anything ever be your fault?" He murmured only for my ears. "it was perfect. You're perfect. I love you, Emily." A kiss to the temple added to the affect.

With a regretful glance, I stepped out of his arms. "I cant have people think I'm just some tramp again." I winced internally.

Jacob gave me a look. "Nobody will think that."

"Yes they will." I moaned.

"No, they won't. Nobody thought that before either."

That was a lie, and I know it. Okay, maybe none of the pack, but the other villagers sure did, and in this case, Charlie and Bella do. As far as they know, I still plan on marrying Sam. I moaned again, disgusted. "I have to go." I look at him apologetically.

)()()(

I let myself in the back door of Sam and Leah's quietly, hoping to avoid a scene. The best case scenario was that they were to involved with each other to even glance my way as I made my way upstairs to the quest bedroom and buried myself in my sorrow. I got to to foot of the steps when I heard a voice though.

"Emily?"

I cringed. If I didn't have to hear that voice ever again, I would be a happy woman.

"its me." I told him as if it wasn't obvious.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Its none of your business." I snapped. "You're not my keeper, Sam." I stayed put at the foot of the steps. He didn't deserve to have me come any closer. "Go Find your girlfriend. Maybe she'll let you be her keeper."

I heard and intake of breath. "Why do you have to be like this, Emily? I'm not your keeper, but when you come home crying, I'm bound to be concerned and as to Leah? She lets nobody, man or women keep her either, and she's on patrol right now, so I'm out of luck anyways." He grinned at me in some sort of twisted way to make me talk to him.

"That's too bad." I throw at him, the situation that just occurred making me more volatile to him then normal. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed," I started up the stairs.

"Em, why are you crying?" He followed me up the stairs like I knew he was going to do. "If somebody hurt you... Was it one of the boys? They are going to have hell to pay if it was."

I shook my head. "Leave it alone Sam." I was a couple steps away from the guest room. Solitude was just a few more seconds away.

"It was one of them, wasn't it?" He blocked the door. "Emily, you have to tell me if it was. They're my pack and need punished for wrong doings."

Oh, wait fun it would be to shove in his face that I just had sex with Jacob. I could imagine his face, the look of utter confusion maybe mixed with a little hurt. The moment right there might be sufficient payback to all the things he done to me in the past week. But I wouldn't. I was bigger then that. I wouldn't flaunt sex with other like he does. Especially sex that left me feeling guilty and confused. "It wasn't one of them Sam. They've all have been very understanding about...whatever this is." I muttered, hiding my face by my hair.

He sighed. "I told you what this was. I told you I didn't want it either..."

"I know." I cut him off. "and quite frankly Sam, it isn't that either. So you don't have to feel guilty."

"But I do, Emily. I really do." Sam face was anguished.

I sighed. A week ago, I would have kissed his frown away. He would have chuckled and led me to bed. Most importantly, Billy Black and Charlie Swan would _not _have walked in on us. But it wasn't a week ago. It was right now. "No you really don't. Its the imprint. Its not you. We established that. Are we done now?"

Sam frowned at my cockiness. He knew I wasn't like this. I haven't even been like this about the breakup. "Okay." He nodded. "I can see that..." He trailed off, frowning at me some more. "I guess I'll just leave you alone then." My words stunned him so much so that he walked off and back downstairs leaving me even more flustered in the doorway.

After I was sure he was downstairs, I shut the door to my room and assaulted the bed with my sobs that Sam thought were for him. He was right, they half of them were for him, but the other half were for what just happened. Not just the fact of people catching us either. I already knew how I felt about that. What I told Jake was true. I now have the reputation of the town...skank. That's the only word that could be used to describe it. It didn't matter if I knew it wasn't true. It didn't matter that Sam and now Jake knew it wasn't true. It didn't even matter if the whole pack knew it wasn't true. Even if there was just one person in the village that thought it, I would still be self conscious about it, its just the way I was.

The other thing I told him was true too. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to get into a relationship so soon after Sam, especially with another wolf. Was Jacob telling the truth? Did he really not like Bella anymore? She was the first person that popped into my head when he initially told me. Because if there was any chance that he did...I couldn't do it. I'm not going to be able to survive another person leaving me for someone else. Then there was the fact that he could imprint at any given moment. I just wouldn't be able to do that.

I told him I was his though. That I was his, I said nothing about love. I did love him though, as a friend. I loved all of them and he knew that. I just told him that earlier today on the beach. So how can he just expect that to change into real future mate love like a flip of a coin?

I was desperate. I was desperate and in need of someone who understood and cared on that level. Its only been a week, but I was so used to the power of love Sam had to me that when it vanished, I didn't know what to do. I felt insanely guilty for that, and know I was stronger...but it was the truth. Maybe I did need Jacob. Maybe I didn't have to return his feelings. Maybe...we could never be boyfriend and girlfriend and it will still have the same affect. That was extremely selfish though. Yeah, it would help me, but what about him? I would just be like Bella, wanting to stay friends with him when I knew he loved me and we connected at a different level. I seen how much Bella hurt him, and I knew without a doubt that I couldn't do the same thing.

I took a deep shaky breath. When I left Jacobs house, I told myself that that could never happen again and that I would start avoiding him at all costs. I knew now that I couldn't do that though. Did that necessarily mean that I was going to be quick to jump into bed with him the last time we saw each other? No, but I was planning on going back to him. And that alone right there scared the hell out of me.


	4. Jacob: Thinking About the Next Move

**Jacob's POV**

I sit on my front porch, trying to stop thinking about what happened between me and Emily. It was just last week. How can I still be thinking about it after this long? I have not seen Emily since that day and my heart has been aching since she stormed out of the house after our mind blowing sex. Bella pulls into the driveway and she gets out quickly. I stand up and look at her with a fake smile on my face. She has not said a word about the day she caught me with Emily and she has forgiven me for "cheating" on her.

"Hey Bellies,"I say, as Bella walks over with something in her hand. I see that it is something for me and i think I know where it is from. "Did you make me something to eat?"

"Yes and no, I thought you might like to share with Quil and Embry or some of the other pack members. It is something that my mom sent and told me to try to make for Charlie.. He liked it and stuff and he was the one that suggested I make it for you. It is simple... I think I should stop talking,"Bella says with a wide smile. I chuckle and give her a big hug.

"Thank you and I think the guys would love it. Would you like to go with me to take it to them? I need to go over there anyways and see what Sam has planned for my this week,"I say, trying to hide the real reason I want to go is to see Emily and tlak to her. Luckily Bella agrees and we get into her truck and drive to Sam's place. On the way over, the two of us talk about the bikes and how much we have left on them and then we start to pick on each other about our age again. When we pull into the driveway, Leah and Emily come out yelling at each other and I make a dash to split the two of them before something happens. Sam runs over with Jared and they pull Leah away from the house while Bella and I take Emily inside.

"Let go of me, Jake,"Emily says and pushes me away gently. Bella takes the food into the kitchen and goes to talk to Quil and Embry outside. Leaving just Emily and I all alone to talk about last week.

"Em, please talk to me about last week," I beg her softly. She looks at me with sad, but loving eyes, and I want to wrap her in my arms and kiss her tears away.

"Jake, I made a horrible decision in having sex with you. I am sorry, I was not thinking at the time," Emily says. I walk over to her and she takes a few quick steps away from me. My heart breaks for a moment when she does that, but I sense that she regrets what she just did. I slowly lift my hand and hold it out to her. Emily takes it and she wipes her eyes as we take small steps towards each other. She hugs me and I wrap my arms around her, as she cries quietly into my chest.

"No, you made a choice and now you are scared that people will hate you for what happened not to long ago. I know what you are thinking because I am thinking about the same thing for you. I love you and only you, Emily. I will do anything to have you as mine," I say into her hair.

"How are we going to be together it people are going to be calling me names and making me feel bad for being with Sam, the pack alpha, and then with you. It will look weird and make poeple hate you and tlak about you and then about Billy. Did you think about that?" Emily says.

"WE will keep it a secret, how does that sound to you?" I suggest. Emily looks at me with shocked eyes and I wipe her tears away with a smile. "I love you, Emily Young, I have said that many times already. Will you be mine in secret for now and maybe out in public as we progress through this relationship?

"Jake, I am not sure what to say," Emily says. "I mean, I need to think about it before I van give you the answer.

"Take your time, Emily,"I say and kiss her forehead. We let go of each other just as the rest of the pack comes in to have some food that Emily made and try what Bella made. Bella walks over to me with an odd look like she saw something she did not want to see or does not know what she saw. I hold her close to me and use her as a leaning post for fun as the rest of the guys dig in and start to become loud like always.


	5. Emily: Someone in the Pack knows!

**Emily's pov-**

I sneak away from the boys after a couple minutes. On any normal circumstances somebody would follow me and ask me what was wrong but today, while everyone noticed me walking away, they assumed what was wrong, Leah and Sam were on the other side of the kitchen practically sitting in each others lap. The sad part is that I almost wished that was the problem. It would be much easier to explain to everyone. In fact, I wouldn't have to explain to anyone.

I find myself escaping from the house completely and gravitating towards the beach. It is always the beach for some reason, it was always the beach. I used to make him take me here, it used to calm me. Now, at the thought of him, it didn't.

I scowled in disgust as I quickly got off the log I was sitting on and walked away from the ocean. Well, there was another thing Sam ruined. He could have his beach though, I didn't care. Or at least, I would try to tell myself I didn't care.

I walked without really paying attention to my surroundings, so I was surprised when I suddenly looked up and found myself in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees and any normal person who knew a stray vampire could be lurking a few feet away would get out of there as quickly as possible especially if they were alone, but I didn't care. Let a vampire come. It would just prove to everyone that he wasn't doing his job. That maybe he should take his eyes off his girlfriends ass for one second and actually do what he was suppose to be doing.

I sank down to the damp forest floor, wondering why exactly my subconscious led me there. Someplace away from the boys? Yeah, that was for sure, but really, I wasn't really complaining, but my subconscious could have picked someplace a little safer. Maybe someplace in the village that no one would think to look.

It started to rain lightly as I sat there looking around. It really was a perfect little clearing. Pretty, with little flowers growing out of the moss, well, the ground really, but the way the tress and the moss was it looked as if a couple flowers were sprouting from the moss.

Something about that sounding so familiar. It couldn't be though. How many times a day do you see flowers growing out of moss? Not very many. I shook my head thinking I was going crazy when a memory suddenly flooded my mind.

)()()(

It was cold, blustery, probably around mid-fall but I felt perfectly warm in his arms. His back was braced against a tree and he was holding me tightly, his chuckle and warm breath on my ear. "Isnt this amazing?"

I nodded, agreeing. "And just a short walk from our back door." I smiled as I twisted a little in his arms to kiss him, one hand supporting myself with his chest.

"A short walk?" He smiled into the kiss. "For who? Me? Or you?"

"You of coarse." I giggled pressing a light kiss to his nose before turning back around. "Its a short ride for me."

"Oh I see." He laughed. "What are you going to do when I get old and crippled though?"

I paused for a moment, thinking. He was expecting me to say that he would never get old or maybe that I would stop coming here. I chuckled a little before looking up at him. "Well hopefully we'll be married long before that."

The brief look of surprise was my reward as I laughed and kissed him on the jaw.

"Married?" He raised his eyebrow. "What are you saying, Em?"

"I'm saying that all our guests could easily get here." I smiled. "Don't you think?"

I could feel his grin behind me. "So you finally decided."

I smirked and snuggled more into him. "We will stand over there." I pointed over to the tree with the weird moss flowers.

He looked over, looked down at me and repeated the process over again until finally his mouth covered mine completely.

)()()(

I shook the memory away furiously. This was where Sam and I were going to get married. The sick part was? The wedding would have only been a few weeks away if we were... she was...

I couldn't even finish the thought as I got up quickly, kicked the bottom of the tree angrily and started making my way blindly out of the clearing. What kind of sick joke was this? Hot tears were started to form in my eyes when I suddenly heard a snap of a twig in the direction I was headed. I gasped and took another small step forward until another noise sent me taking a few dozen steps back in the direction I came from.

"Didn't mean to scare you." A voice replaced the noises. "I was just on patrol and thought I...What the hell are you doing out here Emily?"

I looked up at the naked form of Leah Clearwater.

"Oh, like we haven't seen each other naked before." She snapped pulling the cord around her ankle and starting to get dressed. "We took how many baths together when we were younger?"

I didn't respond, just simply stood there and stared at her.

"Um..? Are you going to answer my question? Either of them?" She walked forward impatiently. "There's been vamp stench all around here lately but we haven't caught any yet. Are you actually trying to became dinner?"

I blinked, but otherwise didn't respond.

Leah snorted. "You are, aren't you? Are you that pathetic that you would rather become vampire food rather then to face your problems like a real woman? Like I had to do?"

"Face your problems?" My voice at first seemed shaky to me at first. "Do you mean having to deal with him everyday because you phased? Leah, in case you hadn't noticed, you really didn't have a choice in the matter."

She seemed surprised for a second that I actually spoke. After staring at me for a couple seconds, she snorted. "Like that matters."

I just shrugged, knowing that standing talking with my cousin wouldn't get anyone anything. It will turn into a nasty fight and as much as I say I hated Leah, as much as I think it and as much as I wanted her to leave me alone now, I didn't want a fight. I didn't want anything close to it either.

"Besides." She shrugged. "You have Jacob now, don't you? Look at that, you still get your happily ever after."

My eyes widened. I didn't want them too. If this were a movie, my face would have stayed straight and I would have lied through my teeth, but this is definitely not a movie.

"Don't try to deny it. I know what I heard. I was in the living room when everybody else was outside. He wants you Emily and will do _anything_ to have you, wont he?" She smirked knowing she just quoted Jacob perfectly, proving it to me. "Tell me, oh darling cousin, was the sex good?" The meanness dripped off of her words like poison. Leah was in spiteful mode now, and I had no choice but to listen to it. "Better then Sam's? Worse?" She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter because it will change. Oh, it will so change. One day he'll imprint and drop you on the ground like yesterdays garbage, and when that happens...well," she shrugged again. "Good luck..._sister._"


	6. Jake: Someone Does Know, This isn't Good

**Jake's POV**

I sit on one of the rocks that overlook a meadow that seems familiar to me somehow. Leah is with on this patrol and all she is thinking about is Sam this and Sam that. When will she stop bugging me about her relationship with Sam? She transforms into her human form and walks over to me, since I too in my human form. She has this smile and twinkle in her eye that is a little creepy. I look at her and she crosses her arms, as if to beckon me into asking her what is on her mind. There should be no need for that when we can hear each other's thoughts, kind of.

"What are you staring at, Leah?" I finally ask to rid of this heavy silence. Leah crosses her arms and leans against the rock I am sitting on.

"I talked to Emily the other day," Leah says briefly.

"So, I did too. What is your point?" I scoff. Leah raises an eyebrow and I know I am about to regret the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

"It was about you and her and how you will do anything to make her yours. I find that sweet, but why must it be Emily of all the people on the reservation?" Leah laughs. I jump down from the rock and growl at her.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about? How do you even know about her and I?" I growl.

"Really, Jake? Everyone knows about you and her having sex together in your dad's house. Also, I overheard your little conversation in my house the other day. It was really cute to hear and I know she wants you as you want her, but is just too afraid to be a woman after her heart was stomped on like mine was when she stole Sam from me," Leah says dryly.

"Leah, this has nothing to do with you or Sam, so butt out of this!" I snarl.

"Jake, you cannot try to lick her wounds. I know you and you are going to do what you are doing to Bella, licking her wounds to make her feel better. Once she is better, she will find someone new and leave you heartbroken again. Or, you will imprint on someone and then leave one of them alone and they are back where they once were. You either be broken or you will leave them broken. No one will win in this," Leah says and makes a circle around me. I ball my hands up and try to hold down my temper. "Emily is nothing but a waste of space on this reservation and not worth your love and time. She will hurt you, Jake, and I do not want to see you hurt."

"Shut up, Leah!" I snap and push her away. Leah growls and pushes me back. "Emily is not like that at all! I will not hurt her and she will not hurt me! You are just saying this because you hated her for taking Sam and now that you have him, you want her to feel the pain you felt!"

"I am doing this for your own good!" Leah snarls and jumps at me. I dodge and we both transform before attacking each other again. I bite her neck and toss her against a tree before growling more and running after her. Leah gets to her feet and runs at me head on and ducks under to knock me to my back and biting my throat. Sam's voice is heard in our heads and Leah bites harder, causing me to whimper. I hit her head to get her to let go and bite a large chunk of her leg to toss her again and against the rick I was sitting on not too long ago. Sam comes out of the clearing and runs over to us to get us to stop. I bow my head as he snarls and growls at our protest to let the fight keep going. Leah whimpers and hobbles to her feet as Sam runs over to help her up. Embry and Quil run over to help me and gasp when they feel my neck. I brush them off and run to Sam's before them to grab my things and go home. I transform outside, run in to change and am caught by Emily when she sees me holding my neck.

"Jake, what happened?!" Emily gasps, as she drops the laundry basket and runs over to me. I turn and run to get dressed and try to get home before anything else happens. Dad is at Charlie's luckily when I get home, I run to the bathroom and perform my own first aid before going to lay down to sleep the pain off.


	7. Emily: Things are starting to change

**Emily's POV**

Jacob left so quickly that it took a couple minutes for me to kick my brain into gear. I shoved the laundry basket on the couch in the living room, grabbed my keys and started out the door.

Of coarse Sam intercepted me on the front walk because, well, that was just my luck. "Emily." He nodded.

"Hi." I greeted as I hurried past him. The past couple of days I've been avoiding him more so because I didn't know what all Leah told him. I assumed everything. If not for the fact that they are a couple it was for the simple fact that the few times I ran into Leah the past couple days all I got were glares.

"Where are you going?" He looked like he just got off patrol. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was shirtless.

"Out." I answered. "And its kind of important, so if you excuse me..." I took a few more steps.

"Important?" He narrowed his eyes refusing to move and eying my keys. "Oh, crap...did we run out of food again? I could of sworn..."

I shook my head, gathering my hair in one hand. "Nope, more important then the grocery store.'

Sam looked me up and down carefully and I had no choice but to stand there uncomfortably under his stare. "Yeah..." He started carefully. "I can see that...What happened Em?"

To be fair, Sam and I were together long enough for him to tell if there was something wrong just by the way I was acting. Just because I knew that though, didn't mean I liked it. "Nothing..." I shook my head. "I mean, I don't know yet."

"But yet your leaving..." He frowned and sighed, glancing away from me for a second and up towards the sky in frustration. His eyes got huge then and he, quite literally sniffed the air a few times, witch would have been comical if not for the fact that I knew what was coming.

"Shit, Emily. Why do I smell blood?"

Normally, I would give him a direct answer. Normally the reason why he smelled blood was laying on our living room couch already bandaged up by me. But nothing was normal anymore so I hesitated. "Jacob's hurt...I think."

"You think?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"He left here pretty quickly." I explained. "I was going over to Billy's to see what was wrong."

Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment this time. "I...okay." He finally just nodded still staring at me strangely. "Um...tell him that..." He sighed. "Okay." With that he started walking towards the house.

I stood there and stared at him for a couple more minutes. He couldn't have made it any more obvious that Leah did tell him about us. "Sam?" I called after him before thinking.

He turned around.

I bit my lip and tried to think of something good to say, but came up short. "I uh...I'll tell you how he's doing."

He nodded. "You do that." With that he turned on his heel and went inside.

I really wanted to apologize. What for, I don't know. I just felt like I should.

)()()(

On the way to Billy's and Jake's I started crying. I'm not sure why, I just did. So by the time I got to the front door and raised my arm to knock, I was desperately trying to wipe all evidence of tears away. I knocked softly, not sure who all was home and bracing myself to face Billy again. After a couple minutes of no answer, I knocked again.

"Go away, Emily." I heard Jake's voice call from inside. Whether it was waspy or weak or anything else, I didn't know because all my mind seemed to want to process was that it was Jacobs voice.

"I cant do that Jacob, you know that, let me in." Again, it was the first thing that came to mind to say.

I was greeted by a couple minutes of silence in witch I waited frowning. "Fine, Come in. It's unlocked." Jacob grumbled.

Of coarse the door was unlocked. How stupid of me. If he was hurt, he wouldn't think to lock the door. I twisted the handle and hurriedly stepped inside scanning the house for him. I found him in the living room laying on the couch.

"I was trying to sleep." He grumbled weakly at me.

"Jacob!" I hurried to him dropping my keys to the floor. "What happened?" His hands are on his neck and without thinking I put mine on top of his to move his so that I could see.

"No, Em." He refuses to move his hands. "I'm already healing."

"I still want to see." I persist pulling at one of his hands.

He winces. "You don't need to." Again his hands stay put.

I frown. "Then tell me what the hell happened."

Jacob frowns at the cuss. He knows me well enough to know that when I cuss, I'm desperate. "I..." He starts carefully, his demeanor changing drastically once he see's the frantic worry in my eyes. "Nothing, Em. Just got hurt on patrol, that's all."

I raised my eyebrows. "So is that why you ran out of Sam's like that? For just a few scraped you got on patrol?" It was fairly obvious I didn't believe him.

He sighed again. "Well, I didn't say vampires did it, did I?"

I snorted, and shook my head, removing my hands from him. "Since when have you started lying to me Jacob? Do you think I cant handle it? Come on, You know all the things I had to handle before. Let me see."

There was something in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but after staring at me for a few minutes, he slowly removed his hand and the towel he had to stop the blood. "See? Look. Its nothing."

He was right. The wounds were healing, but they looked like they were pretty bad and I was no expert, even now but they didn't look like no vampire did them. "Jacob..." I whispered going to touch it gently, needing to do something about it. "What happened?"

He sighed and caught my hand, holding it in his grip. "It was Leah." He gently told me.

"Leah?" I gasped.

"Yeah, we got into a...disagreement and went to attack each other in wolf, she went for my neck."

"Jacob!"

"Don't worry, Sam stopped us before we killed each other."

I frowned. "Sam was there?" Of coarse Sam knew everything! I was such an idiot. That's why he was acting so strangely before I left the house. And he knew what happened, why he smelled blood, he just wanted me to say it.

Jacob nodded. "Isn't he always?"

I bite my lip. "What we you disagreeing about?" I use his word even though I'm smart enough to know that it was much more then a disagreement.

He hesitates, making it obvious that he doesn't want to answer. "Em? Im thirsty. Could you maybe get me some water?"

I frown at him. "Jacob, tell me."

"Water."

I stare at him strangely half getting up. "Not until you tell me."

"Fine, I'll get my own." He comes back with. "Let me up."

"It was me, wasn't it?" I quickly go back on the ground again so that he couldn't get up. "Thats why you wont tell me. It was about me. Leah told you the same thing she told me a couple days ago, didn't she? That she heard us talking a Sam's the other day?"

He looked away from me. "So what if she did?"

I snorted again and got up to get him his water without responded. Its not bad enough to be still heartbroken over the man that broke his imprint with me is it? Now I have to deal with my cousin and My...well...Jacob going at each others throats every five minutes because of me. Jacob and Leah always fought before, it was true, Leah always fought with everyone before because well, she felt like I do now but at least then it was easier to deal with. At least then Jacob wasn't getting hurt because of me.

I took longer in the kitchen then necessary and when I finally came back, I found Jacob sitting up. I frowned at him and handed him the glass sitting next to him. "You should be laying down." I told him.

"Cant drink laying down." He responded, gulping the water. "Cant do this either." Before I knew it, his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me against him, being careful of his neck. "I'm okay Emily." He whispered, lips brushing my hair. "You can stop being on the verge of tears now."

"I wasn't crying." I quickly defended not bothering to pull away.

"Oh?" He almost chuckled. "I can smell the salt, Em. Plus, if you take a look at yourself, you'll know why I don't believe you right now."

I frowned and wiped my eyes once more. Did I really look that horrible?

"The question is why are you crying?" He went on. "It was before you even walked in the door."

"Because you cant do that Jacob! You cant run away from me after I see that your hurt! It doesn't work that way. It never has. Plus, you can be going and attacking Leah just because she says something."

"I didn't attack her!" he defended. "Well, she attacked me too, and if you heard...She was calling you a bad person, Emily! And saying that I would end up doing the same exact thing Sam did to you! Which I won't" His arm snaked around my waist even tighter. "And I feel the need to point out that You have never deduced to tears when one of us pulls the whole running away when we're hurt thing. That was special for me and this time, wasn't it?"

I turned my head to look at him, cheek against his warm chest. "I don't know what it was, Jacob." I answered softly.

"Huh." He reached to put his empty glass on the table. "Well I do."

Even though I had a pretty good idea of what he thought it was, I stayed silent thinking about what he just said before that. About how Leah said he was going to end up doing the same exact thing Sam did to me. She was right. Jacob would imprint some day and leave me again. It was inevitable, and if I had to go through it a second time, I wouldn't survive it.

"I do." Jacob whispered again, oblivious to my train of thought. I felt his lips kissing my hair. "You, Emily Young, were worried about me."

"I worry about all of you." I responded dryly.

"You know what I mean." His breath was in my ear. "I told you...I...wasn't going to touch you again until you told me told me yes..." He started stuttering and grew silent for a couple minutes. Maybe he was giving me time to move away, but in all honesty, I didn't want to pull away. I knew I should though, and I was slowly trying to convince myself that it wasn't Jacob that I didn't want to pull away from but the simple human contact that it was perfectly normal for every human to crave.

Jacob shifted a little, cuddling me closer and pulling back. "So I wont." He said it as he was trying to convince himself. "Cuddling between friends is fine though." He nodded to himself and held me tighter. "Lets just pretend that...You're still with Sam and...I'm comforting you until he gets home because he's doing something that you are really afraid you'll never see him again." He nodded to himself again.

I snuggled even closer still to him without even knowing it. He could make up all the stories he wanted too as long as he didn't move.


	8. Jacob: A Change is Happening, Finally

**Jake's POV**

Emily is in my kitchen cooking and I stare in shock that she is still in my house after I fell asleep. She is humming while she is working and has not noticed that I am there. I smile at her small happiness to be out of Sam's house, but my heart suddenly aches when I remember that I have to take her back home soon.

"Hey, Em," I say. Emily turns and smiles at me with her gorgeous smile that makes me melt on the inside. She puts out a plate of food and turns back to clean her mess.

"Did you sleep well?" Emily asks, acting a little strange. I sit down and look at her with a little bit of shock. "You took so long to wake up, that Billy decided to go and see Sue and have dinner with her."

"I slept great," I mutter and commence to eating my food. Emily sits down in front of me and smiles while she watches me eat. "Emily, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I am glad that you are feeling better. Why do you ask?" Emily says. I stop and raise an eyebrow when I look at her in the eyes.

"You are acting funny and it is scaring me a little," I say.

"Well, it shouldn't and you better get used to it," Emily says happily. I suddenly dread asking her and take a few deep breathes before asking what she means.

"Meaning what, Em?"

"I have thought about what you said and what happened today. As to why I cried on my way over, I am here with you, and as to what I want to do next," Emily says.

"That might be what?" I ask after I swallow my food. Emily remains quiet as if she is thinking carefully about what she is going to tell me next.

"I was thinking about what you said about us," Emily says. I stop with my fork midway to my mouth and stare at her in shock. "We have been great friends for a few months and you have been at my side even after Sam and I broke up. You have made me feel better about staying here on the reservation and have made me feel better about the situation itself. So, with that in mind, I would like go out on a date with you, but it will have to be a secret at first and then when I feel we are ready to come out to everyone about it, we can tell everyone."

"Emily," I say, as I put my fork down and take her hand in mine. She looks at me with such sad eyes that it breaks my heart to see her like this. "If you don't want anyone to know about us, then I am willing to do this. But, my dad deserves to know about us or he is going to get suspicious and start asking around. I think the people to hide it from the best is Sam and Leah and a few of the guys in the pack. Some of them might not take this well and some of them will be happy. I am glad you want to try this relationship out."

"You are right," Emily says with a small smile on her beautiful face. I smile and kiss her knuckles, leaving them there for a minute longer.

"I love you, Emily Young, I have since I first saw you and always will," I say. The house phone rings and I growl as I get up and answer it. "Hello?"

"Jake, a leech has been spotted near the reservation. Sam is calling us to go," Quil says quickly and hangs up. I slam the phone down and run to finish my breakfast.

"What is the matter?" Emily asks. I capture her face in my hands and kiss the top of her head.

"Stay here until I get back. A vampire has been spotted near here and Sam is rounding us up to get it. Don't leave this house!" I shout, as I run out the door and into the forest to phase and catch up with the rest of my brothers. Embry and Quil come up behind me with Seth not too far behind.

_'Is this the vampire we have been hunting for some time now?' _Seth asks.

_'Yes, this is the vampire that has been after Bella and we are going to kill it before it gets to Bella,' _I growl. We catch with Sam and the rest of the pack to see the vampire not far in front of us. I snarl and start to run a little faster to catch her, but my mind goes elsewhere when I catch Bell's scent not too far away. What is she doing near here and with the vampire running around?! Sam snaps at me to focus and we chase the damn leech until she jumps for the water and she is gone. I stare at the water and growl while slowly digging my claws into the ground and then taking off after Bella. Her scent disappears into the water when I run and see her jump off the cliff. My heart stops when she does not emerge for a moment and she is taken under by the water. I phase back and slip my shorts on before jumping in after her. Please let her live a little longer.

* * *

Bella and I fought over her leaving to rescue the Cullen that broke her fragile human heart, but my own heart was in the fight, but at home with Emily. I jog up to the house to see the lights on and laughter from inside the house. Dad's laugh is accompanied with Sue's, Charlie's and Emily's as I get to the door and open it. I walk in to see the four of them at the dinner table enjoying the meal Emily prepared for them. Emily smiles, but her eyes have worry as she walks over and gives me a hug. I hold her close to me and bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"Come and join us, Jake," dad says, interrupting our little moment. I hold Emily close as we walk back to the table and sit down next to each other. "Emily told us about your new relationship. I don't see as to why you two only want us and your three friends to know, but if it is what you two want, then I will be quiet. But, Jake, I am happy you are in love with someone that loves you back."

"Billy, be nice to the poor boy. He was rejected once already, don't make him think he will be alone forever," Sue says. She smiles at Emily and I sitting close together. "I am just glad Emily has someone again and is so happy with that man that is smiling again."

"Well, I just thought Jake had a thing for Bella since the two of them spent so much time together not too long ago," Charlie shrugs. I smile and put my arm around Emily's shoulder to hold her closer. "Which reminds me, I think I should get home and check on Bella. Billy, I hope to see you later. Sue, I am sorry for your loss of Harry. He was a great man and a great friend."

"Thank you, Charlie," Sue says, as she walks him to the door and sees him off. Dad looks at me and then wheels himself to his room. Sue takes of for her house not long after and it leaves Emily and I alone in the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks quietly. I shake my head and lean my head on her head. Emily rubs her hand up and down my thigh to comfort me. "Do you want to take a shower and then go to bed? I can go home and be back tomorrow."

"Stay with me, please," I beg, pulling her into my arms tighter. Emily giggles a little and nods. She pries my arms from around her and pushes me to get in the shower and she bosses me in what to do after I get out. I smile when I sit on the bed and look at her standing her clothes. She raises an eyebrow and does something I never thought she would do. She goes to get one of my shirts and changes into it and a pair of my clean shorts before crawling into bed with me. I hold her in my arms once we are under the covers and we soon doze off with love filling the room and happiness filling us with warmth.


	9. Emily: Something is Not Right

**Emily's POV**

I woke up in Jacobs arms the next morning sweating. At first I couldn't figure out why I was so hot, but then as I regained more and more consciousness, the events of last night and yesterday came flooding back to me. Jacob had me completely in my arms with his sheets pulled up around tightly around us. I frowned as I tried to kick the sheets off me without waking Jacob up who was still snoring softly. I almost got them completely off me when Jacob started stirring.

"Shh, Jake...go back to sleep." I whispered softly.

It seemed to work as he said something under his breath, smiled and was back to snoring within seconds.

I smiled and layed my head back down on his pillows, and tried to get back to sleep. I was definitely tired enough as I could barely keep my eyes open, but no matter what I did, I couldn't calm my body enough to actually slip into unconsciousness. One minute, my back was cramped, the next minute I was as thirsty as can be and the next minute I was freezing despite Jake's arm across my waist.

I finally got tired of the theoretic's and realized I wasn't going to get back to sleep around three AM, according to the blurry red numbers on Jacob's tiny alarm clock. I stopped fighting it, and just layed there in Jacobs arms and listened to the silence of the house.

Eventually, I must have drifted of to sleep because the next thing I was aware off was Jacob trying to get out of bed without waking me. I rolled over and watched him swing his last leg out of bed before he realized I was awake.

"Em, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." He told me softly.

I glanced at the clock. Seven AM. I wasn't asleep for that long and the yawn that escaped my mouth proved that. I didn't respond just silently stared up at him and offered him a small smile.

"Morning patrol." He explained, bending down to kiss my forehead. "Gotta love 'em."

The smile I offered him for that one was even smaller then the first as that was exactly what Sam always said.

"I'll be back sometime this afternoon, or, you know, whenever someone gets their lazy ass up to relieve me." He straightened as he said it, already beginning to walk out of the room. He was in the doorway before he turned back around and just stared at me for leaving again.

After that, it wasn't long before I fell asleep again, being comforted by the fact that I just spent the night with Jacob Black, someone who generally loved me and not because of an imprint and most of all, it didn't end with being caught naked.

* * *

I woke up from being freezing cold a couple hours later despite replacing Jacob with his blankets again. The clock read nine AM this time, and while I could have went back to bed, I had a serious issue with sleeping in so I dragged myself out of bed. Sam used to laugh at me an sometimes force me to stay in bed with him until ten when he was home, and in all honesty, it wasn't that hard to do because it was, well, it was Sam, but staying and sleeping in an empty bed alone when I could be getting stuff done unnerved me.

I quickly changed out of Jacob clothes and into my own from the day before all while I was still freezing and cautiously opened the door and stepped out, not wanting to disturb Billy, realizing he was probably home. As I padded gently through the black's house though, I realized that he wasn't. Thinking he was probably at Sue's or something, I leaned against the kitchen table wondering what I should do.

Should I go back to Sam's and Leah's for the day? I frowned. I needed a shower, and my clothes were obviously there, but from Jacobs words earlier, he was expecting me to still be here when he got back. He was smart though. He could figure out where I went, couldn't he? Common sense told me that he would but in my minds eye, all I seen was him freaking out when he comes home and doesn't find me here. Thinking that I could run to Sam's, take a shower and then come back here, all hopefully before Jacob got back, I was almost out the door before a sharp pain vibrated through my stomach and left me nauseated. Thinking it was just because I hadn't had breakfast yet, I walked to the car frowning. I would eat at the house before my shower and then would be fine.

All through the ride, my stomach didn't give me any breaks and as I go out and walked towards Sams house and through the door praying Sam and Leah were both on patrol too, it only got worse. Not wanting to eat but knowing I had to to shake the feeling, I grabbed the bread and the peanut butter and muddled my way through the making of toast. When it was done, I took it upstairs to my bedroom to eat it, slumping down on the bed and taking small bites. By the time I was done with a slice, my stomach was calm enough to assume that I did just need to eat, So I ate the last piece a bit faster and went to take my shower, concentrating on getting done quickly so Jacob wouldn't have a panic attack. As I stepped out to get dressed and dry my hair, the motions caused the nausea to come back full force, as I was forced to lean over the toilet and lose my breakfast.

I sat there for a couple minutes shaking before getting up to wash the sick out of my mouth, getting dressed and getting ready to go back to bed here and maybe calling Jacob and leaving him a message before I realized that somehow, surprisingly, I felt normal again.

It sometimes happens that way. When I was a kid it used to. You had to get sick in order to feel better again. Maybe that was one of these times. Maybe it was just nerves from spending the night with Jacob. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep I got last night. Whatever it was, I was better, So I went back to my room and grabbed and extra set of clothes just in case and drove back to Jacobs.

When I let myself in, neither Jake or Billy were home yet So I decided to make myself useful after dropping of my bag of clothes in Jacobs room and make them lunch...or dinner, whatever they got home to eat.

I had a lasagna in the oven by the time I heard the first sign of life at the door. I already knew it was Jacob from how quickly the door opened, but I grinned in surprise anyways.

"Hey Emily." The facial expression on his face was weird at first, like this was maybe a dream that I was here and he didn't really believe it. "You stayed." He grinned.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you to be worried." I told him. "I did go home and shower though. Your dad hasn't been here all day."

"Eh, he's probably at Sue's." He shrugged, walking closer and stopping close enough that I could see the sweat on his neck. "He'll be home tonight." He stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Um...hey, Em...?"

"Yeah, Jacob?" I stared up at him nervously. Did he somehow find out I was sick this morning?

"Can..I...you know, kiss you?"

I laughed a little. "You have to ask?"

He cracked a smile. "Well, I know I said...and you told me...but..." He scowled. "Oh, what the hell?"

The kiss left me slightly out of breath by the time we were finished.

He broke away and grinned. "I really missed you."

"I bet you did." I smiled. "I missed you too, Jake. Dinner's in the oven. You should go shower."

"Kicking me out already?" he joked. "Geez, Em. We haven't even been on our first date yet, and your already tired of me."

I chuckled. "Or maybe its just because you stink."

"Oh, come on, your used to it." He laughed and pecked me on the lips one more time before doing what I suggested.

While waiting for him and the food, I curled myself up on the couch and turned on the TV looking for something at least semi interesting to watch, but like normal, there wasn't, so I switched it off and sat there nodding off before Jacob's voice startled me. "Tired?" He asked, sitting down. "You have literally three minutes left on the oven timer."

"You're the one that should be tired." I looked at him while getting up.

He chuckled. "Didn't say I wasn't. Sam was brutal on us this morning. Even made little miss cuddle bug do work for once."

I rolled my eyes walking to the kitchen. That would be why neither of them were home when I was their this morning, they both were on patrol. Then again, when were they not both on patrol? Sam made sure to schedule her on all his patrols that way they could spend 24/7 together. I scowled. That was my least favorite part about dating a Shape shifter, the patrol schedules. Sometimes, when it was calm, they were okay, but once one of them catches scent of a bloodsucker that they cant catch, it was hell on earth for both them and me.

I always wanted to ask Leah that, I thought as I got the steaming lasagna out of the oven. What it was like to be in the pack with your boyfriend. I would have if she wasn't such a bitch and wouldn't bite my head of for asking of call me stupid.

I thought better of it and put my pan of lasagna back in the oven to keep warm and Came back out to Jacob who had some sports game on. "Eww." I scowled as I sat next to him.

"Whats the matter with Sports?" He complained.

"I have a whole list." I replied as I cuddled into him.

"Well, I don't remember telling you and your list you had to stay here." He kissed my hair. "Honestly I thought you would have went back to Sam's and stayed there."

"You asked me lat night to stay with you." I protested. "And this morning it sounded like you expected me to be here when you got back."

He chuckled. "Oh, Emily." he kissed my hair again. "Let's get something straight, okay? I dont care where you stay. You are always welcomed here, but I would understand if you wanted to stay at Sam's still mostly. I'm not going to tell you where to stay."

"Wow, So your not going to shackle me to your bed post after all." I joked before I got serious. "I know." I nodded. "But...I want to be here now, even if I do have to spend hours watching football."

Jacob scowled teasingly and shut the game off. "Well, I can think or something better to do with our time."

I rolled my eyes. "Your dad is going to be home soon. And besides people don't sleep together before the first date usually."

"We did." He grinned the carefree grin that I loved.

I lightly pushed on his shoulder. "Maybe tonight." I rolled my eyes. "If your good." It was true, my responsible conservative side said no, not until your more sure of the relationship, but my wild side honestly couldn't wait to get inside Jacob's Black's pants again, to the point of getting a little wet just thinking about it.

"I'll be good." He promised kissing me softly.

I let Jacob turn on the game again and I nodded off on him until Billy arrived home a couple hours later. He too, seemed surprised I was still here, but didn't complain once he caught heed of the Lasagna and Garlic bread I just put in the oven. "Leah and Sam were at Sues today." He observed. "Em, you should really go over there and see them. Seth..." He trailed off. "Harry was your uncle."

"I know." I nodded. "And...I will." I tried to smile as I brought up a piece of Lasagna to my mouth. I was trying not to think about it and with the bout of sickness this morning and...everything, it almost worked. Now, I just felt like a terrible niece and cousin, like I didn't care about Harry at all. "I'll go after we finish."

Jacob squeezed my hand gently underneath the table. "I'll go with you." He promised.

After that, we finished in silence, and Billy helped me with the dishes in silence as Jacob went to trade in his cut offs for jeans and a shirt. When he came back out, Billy told us that he would finish the dishes and Jacob offered me his hand and we went out the door.

We got in the Rabbitt. Jake was always excited to have the chance to drive it and I admired that he built it himself and always wanted to ride in it.

We were barely out of the driveway when an intense wave of nausea hit my stomach. I moaned as my hands went to my stomach as if to hold the sickness in.

"Em?" Jacob looked over me in concern.

I shook my head, not being able to respond, being to afraid that I would puke all over Jacobs car if I did.

"Emily?" He asked again.

As I opened my moth to answer him, I could feel something coming up. "Sick." I gasped out.

Jacob was in motion so fast that I couldn't even tell you what happened, only that somehow, the car, him and myself escaped getting assaulted by half digested lasagna. I couldn't say that much for the lawn outside Jacobs garage though.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed as I got done and shakily stood up.

"Whoa there." Jacob immediately picked me up and cradled me in his arms walking inside. "Don't worry, Em. It will rain soon enough." He muttered reassurances in my ears as we came back through the door and earned ourselves a strange look from Billy. "She sick, dad." Jacob explained, carrying me to his room and shutting the door.

He barely set me down on the pillows before I had to roll over and use his waste basket.

"Emily!" He exclaimed.

I frowned. There was no denying that I was sick now. "I'm human." I tried to joke weakly with him. "Get used to it, we get sick once in a while."

There was no joking with Jacob like this though. "Lie down." He commanded and kissed my stomach gently as he hovered over me. "I'm calling the doctor."

"Jake, no, it was probably just the lasagna..." But then seeing as I couldn't lie to anyone...especially not him right now, I told him about the bout with the toast earlier and my trouble sleeping last night.

With that he immediately got his cell phone, unwilling to leave me just for a minute and called the doctor. I was already nodding off in his arms despite the pain that was still in my stomach at that point but I gathered that he was mad when they said they couldn't see me until tomorrow morning since they were closing in an hour. He finally agreed to a time though and hung up the phone, standing up and getting me one of his T shirts to dress in and dressing me himself, only to tuck me in and curl up around me. "Early bedtime." He kissed my forehead. "Sleep."

There was many things I wanted to do before I fell asleep, like get the taste of sick out of my mouth for instance, but one look at Jacob told me not to push it. He was worse then Sam in some ways. So I just nodded and tried to shut my eyes, head on his chest.

Silence consumed as for a while, but Jacob knew I was sleeping. "Did you hear that?" He suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

He was silent for a couple more seconds before he responded. "That...heartbeat. At least I think its a heartbeat."

I rolled my eyes. Now I wasn't a wolf with super hearing or anything, but I could hear the sound of the TV coming from the living room. "Its just Billy, probably." I told him. "You're being paranoid."


	10. Jacob: Surprise!

**Jake's POV**

"I am not being paranoid, Emily. I hear the little heartbeat," I say. Emily rolls her eyes and pulls the sheets closer around her as she rolls onto her side to face away from me. I throw my hands into the air and go to sit on the floor by the door. Emily turns to face me and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Jake, you are just overreacting because I am sick a day after we become a couple. I am not like you, so getting sick like this is normal and you are going to have to get used to it," Emily says.

"Em, I know what I heard," I say, once she is done talking. "I heard the heartbeat and and I can hear it now coming from you."

"Alright, we will wait and see what it is you are hearing when we go to the doctor's tomorrow," Emily says.

"Fine, now get some rest," I say. Emily smiles a little when I get up to kiss the top of her head before leaving the room to go see if there is any more lasagna left. Dad is already asleep in bed, leaving me alone with food and the television.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Charlie and dad talking in the kitchen. Emily's gentle breathing is near my ear and she is snuggling against me, while in my arms. I don't remember come to my bed, but I am in my bed with Emily and the strange heartbeat. Emily groans in her sleep and rolls away from me. This gives me the chance to sneak out of the bed and go to the kitchen. Charlie looks like he has been crying all night and has not slept.

"Hey Charlie, what is going on?" I ask politely, while going to get breakfast for me and Emily when she wakes up.

"Bella has run off because of that Cullen boy again. Apparently she did not learn from when he left her brokenhearted," Charlie says with a raspy voice.

"I am sure she is safe," dad says. Charlie only nods and sips his coffee. "How is Emily feeling, Jake?"

"Emily is still here?" Charlie asks with a raised eyebrow. I join them at the table with a wide, triumphant smile. It felt great to be the only guy at the table with a woman in my bed that loves me.

"Yes, Charlie, Emily is still here and currently sleeping in my bed. And to dad, I am not sure how she is feeling this morning as of yet," I say. The soft patter pf Emily's feet is heard quickly. The three of turn to see a sleep ruffled Emily wearing my t-shirt and a pair of my... boxers? How in the world did she find those in my room?

"I am feeling fine, but I am sure Jacob is going to make me go to the doctor's to make sure," Emily teases with a large smile. I smile back when she joins me with the breakfast I set out for two. "How are you two gentlemen this morning?"

"Bella has taken off after her ex-boyfriend, that Cullen boy, after he broke her heart and Jake helped fix it," Charlie says. Emily stiffens a little and hides it behind her smile. She might kill me later for being reminded about my "relationship" with Bella.

"I hope everything is alright and she returns home safely," Emily says. She reaches under the table and squeezes my thigh as hard as she can.

"If she comes back in the next few days, what is to happen with your plans?" I ask to distract myself from Emily's claws in my leg.

"Bella will be punished and we will see about the trip," Charlie says. "But Billy and I better get going if we are going to make our fishing trip in Billy's honour."

"You two are going to be alright while I am gone?" dad asks with a raised eyebrow to us.

"We will be okay, dad," I say, trying not to roll my eyes. Dad and Charlie chuckle as they leave the table to go get ready. I get up to clear my plate and just as I turn to talk to Emily about the appointment, Emily runs to the bathroom to empty out the breakfast she just had. I run after her to rub her back and to hold her hair back.

"I guess I am not better like I thought I was," Emily murmurs.

"Hey, at least you are getting it checked out later," I mutter soothingly, before kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you take a shower first and I can runs to Sam's to get the rest of your things?"

But, I don't want to be alone," Emily pouts.

"Alright, I shower first and then we go to Sam's to get the rest of your things and to let you shower," I chuckle.

"Deal," Emily says with a smile. We get up and start to get ready.

* * *

Sam walks out of the house when we pull up into the drive with my Rabbit. Emily is back in her clothes that she had quickly packed yesterday. She nods to Sam as she walks up the front steps to shower and collect the rest of her things. I smile at Sam as I follow Emily in.

"She has been with you this whole time?" Sam growls, while following me. I shrug and I go to get something to drink. "Jacob, answer my question right now."

"Yes, Emily has been at my house," I hiss. Leah walks in from her patrol, from my guess, and blinks a times at me.

"What are you doing here?" Leah scowls.

"Emily wanted to shower here and get the rest of her things before our appointment later," I say, pouring myself some apple juice.

"What appointment?" Sam and Leah quickly ask in unison.

"Jake, could you come get this bag and put it in the car?" Emily asks from the top of the stairs.

"You two can read each other's minds and that is creepy," I point out to Sam and Leah, before jogging up the stairs to help Emily. She is standing at the top of the stairs with a wide Cheshire cat on her face. "What are smiling about?"

"Sam and Leah's reaction to me being at your house," Emily says.

"I see," I try not to chuckle. Emily hands me a bag and kisses my lips before running to go shower. I take the bag to my car and walk inside to Sam and Leah with concerned looks on their faces.

"Jacob, is Emily staying at your house from now on?" Sam asks.

"Yes, she told my dad about feeling bad for being here when the two of you need your private moments," I say.

"Emily has never been in the way," Sam says. Leah growls a little, but recoils when Sam turns to look at her. "Why are you taking Emily to the doctor?"

"Because she has not been feeling too good this morning and yesterday," I say. Emily comes downstairs with another bag and her hair still a little damp. I take the bag from her and we silently walk to the car.

* * *

Emily checks in the receptionist, while I go to find us a seat. I sit down and sigh when Emily turns and walks over with a clipboard in her hands. I rub her back while she fills out a piece of paper.

"You feeling alright, baby," I ask softly.

"Just a little nauseated is all. It will soon pass,"Emily sighs.

"At least when we get inside, the doctor will be able to tell us what is going on," I say. Emily takes the paper back to the receptionist and comes back, putting her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and put my arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

"Ms. Young," a nurse calls. Emily stands up and keeps a tight grip on my hand as she pulls me with her to the room. The nurse does a quick check on Emily before the doctor comes in. I am too busy in my mind hoping and praying that Emily is going to be okay when the doctor asks her about her last period and then tells her to go pee in a cup. How does peeing in a damn cup determine if she is pregnant or not and how is going to help us find out what is wrong with her? I think the doctor is a retard and not worth our time and money. Emily steps into the bathroom attached to the room to pee in the retarded cup.

"You are Ms. Young's boyfriend?" the doctor asks me.

"Yes, I am Jacob Black," I say. Emily comes back out with the cup of pee and a red face. I smile at her embarrassment of me seeing the cup of pee.

"Thank you," the doctor says. He pulls out a white strip out of a drawer. "Now we will use this strip to test if you are pregnant."

"Dumb question, how does it tell us that she is pregnant?" I ask. Emily squeezes my arm and I try to stifle my gasp at the surprise attack.

"I get the question quite often. When a woman is pregnant, she releases a chemical in her pee. This strip will turn blue from the chemical," the doctor says, while dipping the strip into the cup of pee.

"Dear god,"Emily mutters. I stare at the strip that has turned blue.

"Congratulations, you two are going to parents," the doctor says. My heart races fast and all I hear is the beating of before I pass out form the shock of Emily finally being mine and now we are about to be parents.


	11. Emily: What are we going to do now?

**Emily's POV**

Jacob and I ended up in sitting in the car in the Black's driveway. Jacob was to shaken up to go inside and to be honest, I was too.

"What are we going to tell my dad?!" Jacob looked over at me from the drivers seat.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "The truth." I told him. "What else are we going to tell him? Its not like we can lie about it."

I swore Jacob muttered that we could but I choose to ignore it.

"Hell! What about Sam and Leah?!"

"I don't know." I whispered at that one.

"What about the rest of the pack then?!"

I had to laugh softly at that. "Well, the rest of the pack will probably be ecstatic. Especially Seth. Paul will act like he just won't care, probably..."

"Em!" Jacob cut me off.

"What Jake?" I sighed, frowning a little.

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

I layed my head on his shoulder. "I'm really not." I whispered. "But the things your saying right now are not my worst concerns. We are going to go inside and tell your dad calmly about this and he'll understand. I'm not saying he might not be a little upset, but he'll understand. Sam and Leah can think whatever they want, because whatever they do think, they cant do anything to change it and it really isn't their problem anyways. And like I said, the rest of the pack will be happy for us."

Jacob was stroking my hair all the way through my speech but when I was done, he sighed heavily. "Sam and Leah can make our lives a living hell!" He exclaimed. "And you know that!"

It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah, I know." I agreed quietly. Sam could do things I couldn't even imagine to Jacob as his alpha and Leah...well my cousin always had the gift of getting under my skin. "But... they are not the ones we need to worry about first. My only concerns right now is your father and the health of our baby."

"But the doctor said it was healthy!" I could tell just by the look in Jacob's eyes that I just started something.

"Yes." I nodded. "He did. For now."

"Jesus Christ Em!" Jacob exclaimed.

I took my head of his shoulder and looked at him.

He was silent for a few minutes. "I cant be a father this young." He finally moaned.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice." I frowned back at him.

* * *

I ended up talking to Billy myself. Jacob got out of the car and muttered that he was going to go phase so I let him and went inside.

Billy was in the kitchen, looking at the door as if he was waiting for us. "Hey Emily. Where's Jacob?" was his first question.

"Um...he's out in the forest." I responded setting my purse on the table.

"Patrol?"

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "I think he just needed to run for a while."

Billy frowned. "Why?"

I hesitated with one of my own frowns.

"Em...why?" He asked again. "You're worried. I can tell. What did the doctor say?"

I frowned. "You hungry?" I asked turning to the stove, which everyone knows was my go to thing when I'm nervous, Billy included.

"No, not yet anyways." He reached out and touched my arm. "Emily. I'm not a fool. The doctor told you something that's causing you to act weird and my son not to even come home, now I would like to know what it is."

I looked at him, sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, all while being more conscious of my stomach. Billy watched me as I sat there, waiting patiently, nothing but warmth in his eyes. What I told Jacob was going to be true. He wasn't going to be upset, was he? I bite my lip. "So...you are going to be a...grandfather." The words came tumbling out of my mouth as I bit my lip for the second time.

"A grandfather?" Billy echoed. "The doctor...? Your pregnant?"

I nodded slowly.

A smile appeared on his lips along with a chuckle. "You look so scared, Emily."

I managed a frazzled smile. "Well, that's why Jacob is in the woods right now...he's scared."

Billy sighed. "Which doesn't help you..." He averted his gaze from me for a little to glance out the kitchen window as if he was expecting Just his gaze alone to bring Jacob out of the trees. He sighed again. "Don't worry I'll get him to talk."

The talk with Billy wasn't as long or as frightening as Jacob was making it seem like, or how I honestly was scared it was going to be. He was happy. Not so much at the 'his son got a girl isn't married to pregnant' thing, but Billy knew we were responsible enough to take care of it. Billy knew me, and knew the last thing I would do is let Jacob get away with abandoning us.

I stayed around the house with him for an hour, keeping myself busy with kitchen work and Jacob still didn't show up. Billy said he would have called Sam to tell Jake to come home but he didn't want to start any needless drama. I was thankful for that. I knew at some point, Sam and Leah were going to find out, that I was gong to have to tell them, but today just wasn't that day. I needed some more time for myself before I started broadcasting it all over the village.

But when I got done making the food, and mumbled to Billy that I was going to rest, I realized that was really the last thing I needed. I layed my head just barely down on one of Jacob's pillows before I was up again, telling myself that it was a bad thing to just sit here and think and stress myself out, especially without Jacob here to calm me down.

I needed something useful to do, constructive.

I was out the door mumbling a quick goodbye to Billy before I decided to walk to the beach. Why not? It was a nice day and the beach always had a calming affect on me ever since Leah and I were teenagers.

As I stepped onto the sandy ground and made my way over to the rock I always loved I realized that I wasn't alone. Someone else obviously wanted to be alone today too and it briefly made me wonder if I should go find somewhere else, but after staring at my cousin for a few minutes, I decided against it and if he wanted me to leave, he would ask me to.

"Hey Seth." I greeted quietly, coming to sit down in the sand besides him. He was facing the water with his feet getting wet. As I sat parallel to him, my toes barely made it in the water after I kicked my shoes off. I briefly wondered if I would ever get used to my baby cousin not quite looking like my baby cousin anymore.

He looked up glumly. "Oh, Hey Em. For a second there I thought you were one of the guys."

"One of the guys?" I chuckled. "Wow. I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not."

When he didn't respond, I frowned and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Im sorry." I whispered. "So sorry."

"I know." He muttered. "I came out here to be alone."

I was somewhat startled by the last statement. So what? Two seconds ago it was fine but...?

"I did too." I sighed. "But it looks like neither of us got what we wanted, did we? And besides I don't think it's such a good idea for either of us to be alone right now."

"Well, if that's the case, Go home to Jacob."

The statement made me cringe.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Em. Everyone knows about you two. Do you really think that Leah would keep the fact that you moved in with him and is out of 'Sam's and her's hair' a secret?"

I shook my head, cursing Jacob. "No. Not really."

"Good. Because she's sure isn't hiding it. Now, can you leave me alone? Please?"

I started to get up. If Seth really wanted to be alone, who was I to stop him? Who was I? His own cousin that hasn't spoken a word to him since his father died? And for what reason? All because I was to wrapped up in Jacob and my own self pity to notice. "I have something to tell you first though." I sat back down fully.

"If it's bad news, I really don't want to know." He wasn't looking at me, but instead still staring out into the waves grumpily.

"Its not bad...I don't think it is anyways. Jacob seems to think it is though." I frowned. "But...I guess I was kind of hoping you wouldn't think so."

He finally looked at me after a couple minutes of silence. "Whats up, Em?" He frowned, his concern now apparent. "I swear if Jake-"

"Jacob didn't do anything." I hurriedly assured. "Well, he did...but..."

"Just spit it out, Em." Seth moved closer to me in comfort.

"I'm-Im pregnant." I finally spat out quietly.

There was a good couple of beats before Seth even responded with anything more then his slightly concerned frown he had before I told him. I was about to just get up and walk away when a slow lopsided grin spread across his face. "Really? So I'm going to be a uncle?" He asked skipping the whole complicated cousin stuff.

"You are." I nodded letting my own grin slide across my face. I told someone, and I didn't die and they don't hate me. Maybe this will be okay after all, but then again...it was Seth and Seth would be happy for me even if it was in the worst situation possible.

"Wait...it is Jacob's right? I mean, its not Sam's or anyone else's right?"

I shook my head. "Thankfully, no. It's not Sam's." I shivered, thinking about the possibility. Leah would probably skin me alive.

"Good." He nodded. "Because then I would have been worried."


	12. Jacob: A new beginning

**Jacob's POV**

I sit in my wolf form on a high cliff, overlooking the water and let the wind run through my fur as I think about what will be in store for Emily and I now that we know we are going to have a baby soon. My heart aches at the happiness at being a father and the fear of being a father at the age of sixteen. What am I going to do if the baby is like me and phases? What is going to happen to the baby if Emily and I do not last as a couple for very long and she leaves the reservation? If we break up and she leaves, will I be able to see my baby ever again? What will happen when she has the baby? I huff and shake my fur at the numerous questions running through my horribly discombobulated brain. My body is stiff when I stretch and get ready to head home, when the familiar happiness from someone peaks into my mind.

_'Jake!' _a squeaky voice calls out to me. Oh boy, it is the great and powerful Seth Clearwater. What does he want from me now?

_'Hey Seth, what do you want?'_

_'I just came to congratulate you and Emily on the baby is all.' _

_'How did you know about that?!'_

_'Em just told me not too long ago. She was really scared to tell me too. But, I am glad I am one of the first people to know because I am happy for you two. I hope I find someone just like you and Emily did outside of an imprint.'_

_'You are such an oddball, Seth. Where is Emily right now?'_

_'She said she was going home, and I am going to assume she is at your dad's place making dinner. I am jealous that you get to eat her food still and the rest of us have to suffer.'_

_'You can always bring Embry and Quil and come over for a bite. I am sure dad and Em would not mind. Hell, bring the rest of the guys, except Leah and Sam. I am pretty sure the two of them are going to be busy with each other for a little bit anyways.'_

_'Hey, that is actually a great idea. I am going to go get Embry and Quil so they can come to the celebration.'_

_'Seth, no one is to know just yet about the baby.'_

_'Fine, they should still come for some food.'_

_'Alright, invite them over. We should be eating around seven, so be there around that time.'_

_'Sure thing.' _Seth took off to get Embry and Quil and something tells me that he is going to tell them the news and I am going to be in a world of pain later.

* * *

I arrive back home to the smell of Emily making something and her soft hum as she works around in the little kitchen. Charlie and dad are packing up the truck as I get closer to the house. Emily comes out with a few meals for the men.

"Be safe and try not to fall of the boat," Emily says with a smile.

"We promise to be back in a few days an in one piece," Charlie chuckles.

"Get as many fish as you can for Harry," I say with a smile as I put my arm around Emily's waist. Charlie and Billy smile at the two of us together and I suddenly know that Charlie knows about the baby.

"We will and you two be careful now that you have a little bun in the oven," Charlie teases. Billy runs over Charlie with his chair and I laugh at the two men messing around like teenagers. Emily and I wave to the guys as they drive off for their few day retreat, leaving Emily and I to spend a few days talking about our upcoming arrival.

"What time did you tell the guys to come over?" Emily asks, while walking inside the house. I gape and walk behind her like a little puppy in trouble.

"How did you know I told the guys about coming over?" I ask.

"Jake, you have that look in your eyes of you told the guys something you should not have said. I know you better than you think," Emily says, walking over to the stove to check on the food. I smirk and walk up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder. Emily giggles and leans against me as my hands lay on her stomach and caress our little baby. "Did you think about what we are going to do about the baby?"

"I hope you know me well enough to know what I am going to say next to your question," I say.

"I am going to say you want to keep the baby and have our own little family," Emily says. I kiss the spot behind her ear and hold her closer to me to give her the answer. "I know you too well, Jacob Black."

"That should be a good thing, Emily Young," I chuckle. The are soft snickers from somewhere and I turn my head to see the guys smiling and trying not to laugh at me and Emily at the stove. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh, just you looking like an idiot in love," Embry snorts. I let go of Emily and smirk as I prepare to pounce at him. Emily grabs my hand and giggles as she holds me at bay.

"No fighting in the house or you will not be getting fed," Emily says with a raised eyebrow. All of us guys groan and we go to help get the table set before going to help Emily get the food on the table. We all sat down and had a few laughs before Seth and Embry make a strange comment.

"Is this how it would be if Jake became an alpha of his own pack or was alpha of this pack?" Seth asks.

"I say yes, but we would probably have our own pack," Embry says.

"That will never happen," I say.

"I think it is possible, but it will be hard for anyone to join your pack," Quil says and takes a sip of his drink. I turn and roll my eyes at him.

"I don't think Sam would give me the chance to leave the pack on any condition," I say.

"Don't be too quick on that. Remember that Sam offered the alpha position to you when you first joined the pack," Embry says quickly. Emily looks up at me with surprise and I shrug.

"That is right and that means you could form your own pack whenever you want," Seth says.

"No more talking about this or Sam and Leah will think we are plotting against them," Emily says.

"Speaking of plotting, congrats to you two," Quil says with a mischievous smile.

"For what?" Emily and I ask in unison.

"For you two becoming a couple and your little bun in the oven," Embry chuckles. I turn to look at Seth and see his face is beet red.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" I growl.

"He made me tell him, I am sorry!" Seth whimpers and holds his hands up in defeat. Emily takes my hand and holds it in her hands to keep me still. I lean over and kiss her scars a few times. Emily lays her head on my shoulder and rubs my hand a little with a smile.

"Don't let Sam or anyone else know. I want to wait a little longer before making the announcement," Emily says.

"Will do," Embry says with a salute to Emily. The guys stay for two more hours and leave for the night. I help Emily do the dishes and try to gain the confidence to talk to her about our plans for the baby.

"Em," I start. Emily stops me from continuing by giving me a big hug and holding me tightly. I hug her back and lay my cheek on the top of her head.

"Thank you for everything and staying with me now that we know we are going to have a baby," Emily says.

"I promised to never leave ot hurt you and I plan to kep that promise," I say. EMily looks up at me and we share a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily says with a big smile.


End file.
